1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device for preventing the penetration of external moisture and other external impurities, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a flat display device may be largely classified into a light emitting type flat display device and a light receiving type flat display device. Examples of the light emitting type flat display device may include a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an electro luminescent device, and a light emitting diode. Examples of the light receiving type flat display device may include a liquid crystal display device. The electro luminescent device has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response speed, and thus the electro luminescent device is attracting attention as the next generation of display devices. The electro luminescent device is classified into an inorganic electro luminescent device and an organic electro luminescent device according to the material used to form the electro luminescent device.
The organic electro luminescent device is a self-emissive device that emits light by electrically exciting a fluorescent organic compound, is driven by a low voltage, is easily miniaturized, and has a wide viewing angle and fast response speed. Since these characteristics are related to problems to be overcome in the liquid crystal display device, the organic electro luminescent device is attracting attention as the next generation of display devices.
The organic electro luminescent device includes an emission layer (EML) formed of an organic material and disposed between an anode and a cathode. In the organic electro luminescent device, when an anode voltage and a cathode voltage are applied to the anode and the cathode, respectively, a hole injected from the anode is moved to the EML via a hole transport layer (HTL), an electron is moved from the cathode to the EML via an electron transport layer (ETL), and the hole and the electron recombine in the EML to generate excitons.
As the excitons change from an excitation state to a ground state, a fluorescence molecule of the EML emits light to form an image. A full color type organic electro luminescent device includes a pixel exhibiting three colors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B), thereby realizing full-color.
The full color type organic electro luminescent device includes pixel define layers on both ends of an anode. A predetermined opening is formed in the pixel define layer, and then an EML and a cathode are sequentially formed on a portion of the anode, which is exposed from the opening of the pixel define layer.